Cherry Fire
by La artista del noveno
Summary: -"Las historias no siempre tendrán un mismo fin"- Sakura Haruno, una niña inadaptada social de once años, quien es la que posee dentro de su cuerpo una de las cinco armas biológicas del mundo ninja, volviéndola una constante amenaza para la hoja. Historia radicalmente diferente y similar de la que alguna vez fue una inútil en la realidad original. Más información en Wattpad. TJMP15
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

_Por fin después de un año, edite y organice bien las ideas de esta obra, aunque no tenía una base. Ahora si tengo una base para toda la historia, esta va estar llena hasta el tope de referencias de todas partes. No se sorprendan. Ahora el anuncio de descarga de responsabilidad._

_Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto al igual que los justus; algunos personajes, tecnicas y espacios que se usen en esta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama._

_**-''La tragedia y la esperanza siempre estarán juntas, sin importar las épocas''-**_

_POV. Kizashi_

A veces he pensado en las consecuencias de mis actos, pero recapacito por las causas. Me avergüenzo de mis errores, de mis terribles acciones no soy capaz de sentirme orgulloso y tampoco mi clan, mi pequeño clan.

Y pensar que en el pasado éramos miles, cumpliendo, yendo y obedeciendo lo que se nos obliga; esclavos somos de la justicia, del bien y de la paz. Esclavos somos de ellos, de los gobernantes tanto benignos como corruptos.

A pesar de nuestra suerte, aún seguimos con vida.

Tenemos esperanza de que todo acabara pronto...

Todavía esperamos.

Ahora estamos pasando por la noche más oscura, ni siquiera la guerra pudo aterrorizarme la médula como esta cruda tiniebla, mi esperanza está tambaleando del terror y la asfixiante angustia.

Mi esperanza, mi luz, mi hija; un brillo en la oscuridad. Ella apenas nació fue marcada por enfermedades y tragedias.

Su madre, mi único amor, fue marginada y deportada al igual que a miles de migrantes que tiene familias. No les importó quebrar familias de inocentes.

No les importó ni a ellos, ni a nadie.

Olvidados yacemos debajo del ojo de la tormenta, en espera de las atrocidades que nos harán. Estoy dispuesto a morir por un nuevo comenzar, un reinicio de todo y de todos. Y para eso mi luz debe vivir.

Para que pueda ser libre de la esclavitud congénita de nuestra familia. Deseo que mi hija después sea verdaderamente feliz.

Aunque el destino no le permita.

Sé que nací para morir, y que ella también. Pero no moriremos en vano. La muerte de un Haruno es en batalla.

Suena trágico pero es una realidad, porque fuimos creados para ello. Para la guerra.

Es cruel, lo sé, fui educado para eso al igual que fue mi padre y sus ancestros.

Aquí estoy yo, derrumbado ante la tragedia, con heridas en el alma y en el cuerpo, fracturas, hematomas y toda clase de cortes, humillado en el fétido suelo de lo que alguna vez fue una tierra fértil.

Con mis ropas de lucha destrozadas y rasgadas quedando en harapos que cubren mi carne lastimada, todo mi poder se ha gastado casi al límite.

Mi brillo se está apagando poco a poco, la torturan y yo no puedo ni siquiera levantarme a defenderla, mi pobre niña está cayendo.

Con lo poco de poder que aún me queda, logro sostenerme de pie. Ese inepto, malnacido, desgraciado que se atrevió a maltratar a mi hija. Este tipo lo pagara, pagara por dañar a mi pequeña.

¡Y lo pagara con la muerte!

_POV. Narradora_

La escena era aterradora, atroz y sangrienta. Miles de casa incendiándose, cadáveres en descomposición, mutilados y un fuerte olor a sangre se respiraban en el ambiente. Dos hombres están peleando arduamente en medio de la inmensa destrucción que los rodea, se sienten agotados pero ninguno dejara torcer su brazo y perder. Si alguno pierde no solo le quitaran la vida sino los inocentes que aún viven también morirán.

Alejada de la brutal batalla, yace una niña cubierta de heridas, vestida de harapos, quien ve con una terrible impotencia de no poder ayudar en la pelea. Observo con horror como ese hombre de cabellos carmesí dejo en jaque a su padre, cayendo este nuevamente en el podrido suelo. El hombre de ojos de un oro apagado destellaba malicia al aplastarle la cabeza.

Gritos de sufrimiento y agonía se escuchaban en todo el derredor, con una pizca de un desconocido valor, agarro un metal torcido y fue hacia la brutal batalla.

La pequeña, sin medir las consecuencias, atravesó la espalda del contrincante de su padre. Ese hombre se sorprendió y sonrió con burla, su padre quedo pasmado ante su descabellada acción.

No sangraba, no se retorcía de dolor, no era humano.

Su espalda no era de carne, era de madera.

Dejo de pisarle la cabeza a su papa, la agarro del cabello bruscamente y el metal que traspaso su abdomen salió sin problema de su cuerpo.

La azoto contra el suelo, dejándola sin aliento, un alambre que yacía entrelazado entre los escombros de una casa caída, con una mirada sádica y divertida.

La amarró de los brazos con el alambre.

**-**_Parece que nos vamos a divertir__**\- **_Dijo diabólico.

Un grito ahogador.

Un sollozo desconsolador.

Un gemido de dolor.

Un metal torcido impregnado de sangre. Iba y venía, de izquierda a derecha, de arriba hacia abajo. No importaba donde salía siempre aterrizaba dolorosamente en su pequeño cuerpo.

Aun respiraba, ahogándose con su propia sangre, muriendo por su nefasto cuerpo.

**-**_¿Que paso? ¿Ehh?_**\- **Exclamo el **-**_¿No me querías matar?__**-**_

No pudo responderle, el aire se le escapaba y su sangre salpicaba la tierra donde estaba postrada.

_**\- **__¿Acaso el gato te comió la lengua? __**-**_

Se estremeció cuando un golpe quebró dos costillas suyas, soltó un llanto reprimido. Se volteó quedando su cara en el suelo, de sus tiernos ojos caían desesperanzadoras lágrimas. Su padre fue testigo de todo, con un gran resentimiento al hombre carmesí, se levantó con fuerzas de flaqueza y lo atrapo por detrás.

El pelirrojo de ojos dorados quedo estupefacto, estaba atrapado, el debilitado padre colocaba los brazos de él detrás de la espalda de su oponente.

Dejando en evidencia su talón de Aquiles, su corazón.

Un extraño corazón, un raro cuerpo. Todos elaborados con madera. No mostraba dolor, ni siquiera una pizca de irritación.

Estaba solamente fascinado con los humanos.

Un poder desconocido se hizo presente, un aura rojiza persistente cubrió su cuerpo, y logró arrancar los brazos del cuerpo. Estos sin más cayeron al suelo, junto al hombre carmesí. Su sangre no se derramo. Solo sonreía aunque no lo veían.

**-**_Se acabó__**\- **_Dijo, respirando agitadamente, su padre.

Un cruel presentimiento nublo su mente.

Un trágico latido estallaba en su corazón.

Un olor a muerte llenaba sus fosas nasales, sin embargo no provenía de los difuntos tirados en el campo.

Venia de la escena frente suyo.

Con los ojos desorbitados presenció cómo los brazos de aquel hombre se unían nuevamente a su cuerpo por un hilo casi invisible, y de él surgieron entes deformados con máscaras de épocas lejanas, vestidas de indumentaria extranjera y ambigua. En total eran tres.

Su padre lo reconoció con horror. Dos de ellos eran kages de sus respectivas aldeas, sus tiranos gobernantes de la arena y de la niebla, las aldeas escondidas.

El último le generó una mezcla rara de pavor y asco, era una mujer de coloridos cabellos rosados, ojos huecos convertida en un títere, sin alma, sin vida.

**-**_Han visto a mi más bella obra _**-.**

**-**_Se llamaba Ayumi y era de su clan, lo último que me dijo fue que ardiera en el Tártaro _**-** Su voz afilada los atemorizaba en todos los sentidos.

**\- **_Quiero completar la familia, faltan ustedes_ **-.**

**\- **_¡Maldito!_** \- **Insultó su padre, esa mujer era innegablemente su pariente. Sus rasgos idénticos a los suyos y a losde su padre.

Ligeramente bronceada, hebras rosas al igual que la niña, de altura un poco superior a la media, de cuerpo fino y delicado. Fue la última mujer del clan.

Su padre fue el último hombre, ante el enorme parecido, seguía habiendo grandes diferencias entre ella y esa mujer.

La situación no era la apropiada, pero esa mujer no era su madre.

Respiró de alivio ante el pensamiento de su madre.

Un temblor de remordimiento corrompió su mente, con respecto del cadáver transformando en títere.

Transformado en un objeto. De mero uso y desuso.

Olvidado por el tiempo y dañado por los mismos que alguna vez lo utilizaron.

Un objeto no opina al igual que un cadáver, no vive, no respira, es nada en frente del todo y de todos.

**\- **_¡Eres un vil demonio!_ **\- **Gritó desesperado su papá.

**\- **_No soy solo demonio, soy tu peor pesadilla, Haruno_** \- **Con tan solo un solo movimiento de sus dedos, los entes cambiaron su posición, acorralándolo entre arena negra y témpanos de hielo entre los kages.

Fusionándose en una trampa mortal, con sus piernas envueltas en hielo, y sus brazos rodeados de la arena negra.

**-** _Sólo con los ninjas de mejores categorías, usé ese tipo de estrategia, considérate afortunado, hombre salvaje_ **\- **Un dolor punzante apareció sin avisar en su abdomen, la imagen era cruda, el hierro torcido le había golpeado a su hija, traspasó su cuerpo. Se desangraba dolorosamente y terriblemente mientras el hombre carmesí le enterraba más profundo el hierro.

Gritos lastimeros y angustiosos salían de su garganta recorriendo las casas quemadas, resonando en los solitarios valles que yacían en el lugar de pesadilla.

**-** _Así que dime, Haruno. ¿Dónde está el hombre más fuerte del planeta? ¿El que derrotó a uno de los títeres que tengo? ¿Dónde está? Y te dejaré morir como hombre_ **-. **

Un hecho insólito carcomió su mente. Se asombró de repente. Elevándose abrumadoramente un poder. Uno gigantesco.

El hombre de madera se fijó en que las llamas ardían más de la cuenta, una energía desconocida estaba impregnada en el ambiente.

Observaba y volvía a observar el entorno que lo rodeaba.

El ambiente se transformó en una caldera humeante, las brasas de fuego se volvieron inestables, se rompió algo.

Alguien había liberado y su ira...

Era inextinguible.

Los dos estaban sorprendidos, esa niña era la causante del aumento abrupto de la temperatura de una noche fría llegó a ser un horno a la intemperie.

Sólo esa chiquilla era capaz de realizar esa hazaña.

Ahora está de pie, viendo al pelirrojo con odio.

**\- **_¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo es posible?_ **-** Preguntó impresionado.

Ese infante estaba como si nada después de la paliza que recibió. El pelirrosado también se mostraba estupefacto, es que no es posible que su pequeña tenga ese poder cuando hace unos días tenía el nivel de un niño de su edad.

¿Qué ha pasado?

**\- **_¡YA! ¡DEJA DE LASTIMAR A MI PAPÁ!_ **\- **Ese grito subió exageradamente el poder escondido en su interior, como una estela de fuego impactó el pecho de madera de aquel hombre tan vil.

Su punto débil, su corazón.

Este perdió la concentración de los títeres, lo que ocasionó que liberaran a su padre quedando muy mal herido y pasmado.

Ella aterrizó unos metros detrás, el hombre de madera respiraba agitado y sus energías bajaron tanto por ese golpe en el pecho.

El charka había quedado bajo casi como ese Haruno, aunque parecía mentira pero las reservas de charka de estos fenómenos eran tan altas como las de un Kage, nunca se supo de sus verdaderos límites.

Ese rumor patético es realidad, este clan de animales eran poderosos, porque ya no había nadie.

**\- **_Sa... Sakura ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?_ **\- **Murmuró Kizashi pasmado, entonces era cierto. Su esposa le dio otra oportunidad de vida, la razón de ese inmenso poder oculto, el arma de Konoha.

Su pequeña lo miró con ojos tristes a pesar de que ella también estaba herida, la niña creía que todo lo que está pasando era su culpa.

Su papá se levantó como pudo y la abrazó.

Estaba confundida.

Alzó la mirada y lo vio.

Su oponente enterró la misma vara de metal que utilizó para golpearla, sobre la espalda de su papito, este solamente le sonreía.

Sus ojitos se le aguaron y le devolvió el abrazo, tratando de obtener el calor que se estaba perdiendo.

Desapareció el fuego con la llegada de la lluvia, el frío calaba sus tiernos huesos, su papá la miraba con su característica chispa de alegría, con sus ojos cansados, entrecerrados, gruesas lágrimas caían de su rostro, sólo se aferraba a él, ese marionetista se fundó con la oscuridad al igual que sus creaciones.

Solo quedaron ellos inmersos en la oscuridad.

**\- **_Pa...papito, no te duermas, por favor_ **\- **Habló con voz quebrada, su tez poco a poco se tornó pálida, ese ligero bronceado, se blanqueaba como el papel pero su sonrisa todavía estaba ahí.

**\- **_Sa...Sakura, escúchame. Sé muy valiente... porque... este mundo es cruel... sin importar de donde seas... ni quien seas..., nunca dejes de soñar, los sueños sobreviven... cuando las personas mueren... jamás abandones a un amigo... o te arrepentirás, ayuda... a cualquiera sin recibir nada a cambio, sé firme... o te derrumbarán, lucha por los que amas, no te rindas ante nada, ni nadie... y lo más importante siempre sonríe _**-.**

ÉL, su papá, le dio un último apretón y cerró los ojos.

Ya se había ido para siempre.

_N/A: Esto recién comienza._


	2. Capítulo 0: El comienzo de una leyenda

**Capitulo #1: Es tiempo de ser ninja, inicia la aventura.**

_Primero antes que nada dejar en claro los derechos de los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Masashi Kiskimoto al igual que las técnicas, paisajes u otras cosas. Cualquiera otra técnica, personaje que se presente pertenece a Akira Toriyama y Eiichiro Oda. _

Hace once años en la aldea de la hoja, desapareció un arma biológica capaz de destruir a toda la villa, esta arma era la variante FLC1509 que le fue otorgada a Konoha en el tratado de las potencias elementales por la paz entre naciones, que obviamente fracaso.

El ladrón de la variante inmediatamente se lo declaro enemigo de la nación del fuego, y si lo encontrarían, lo ejecutaría en el centro de la aldea. Como medio de reflexión a todo aquel que se atreva a desafiar a la hoja.

Al fin al cabo, jamás lo hallaron.

Ya ha pasado el tiempo, y desecharon la propuesta de encontrar al contenedor de la variante. Seis años después, una oleada de charka gigantesco llamo la atención de los ninjas en general, desde los de rango inferior hasta el kage de la hoja, Namikaze Minato.

Han pasado cinco años luego de aquello, Konoha sigue tranquila a pesar de las decisiones de sus líderes, seguirá en paz hasta un punto.

Era apenas de madrugada cuando venía caminando una desaliñada niña de cabello rosado de once años de edad, estaba cansada físicamente como mentalmente; esta vestida con una chaqueta roja de cuello alto sin mangas de bordes dorados, un cinturón negro amarrado a la cintura, un short negro hasta las rodillas, un portakunais en la pierna izquierda, un bosta porta armas atado al cinturón, muñequeras verdes y los típicos zapatillas azules shinobis.

Aparte ella estaba totalmente sucia, llena de moretones y raspones, con lodo y moho en sus ropas. Pero eso no importaba con tener algo para comer y sobrevivir otro día más.

-Con esto basta y sobra para toda una semana-.

En sus manos había unos pocos billetes del trabajo de la madrugada, estaba contenta pero agotada, hoy era su último día como civil y trabajaría como shinobi para mantener su hogar, siguió caminando hasta las afueras de Konoha, atravesó las puertas mirando burlonamente a Izumo y Kotetsu durmiendo en la entrada de la aldea.

Vive donde antiguamente todo su clan habitaba independiente de Konoha, ahora no hay ninguno Haruno aparte de ella, es la última.

Su sensei desde los seis años, Minato Namikaze, le ha enseñado la mayoría de los justus que sabe aunque falta aprender muchos más, sin embargo él es el hokage, es decir, que no tiene tiempo para regalar. Por eso se esforzaba al máximo en cada uno de sus entrenamientos y se siente orgullosa de sus habilidades que cuando era más pequeña.

Vio su casa de una sola planta en medio del bosque, era tradicional y toda la cosa, pero se sentía feliz de poder vivir cerca de la naturaleza y no en medio de tanta gente.

Al llegar a su casa, de inmediato se durmió.

_-Varias horas después- _

Llevaba una hora de retraso, se le pegaron las sabanas, estaba despeinada como siempre, pero este día es importante era donde se le elegirá un equipo por resto de su carrera ninja, por fin después de tanto tiempo el día ayer se convirtió en una kunoichi. Ahora podía cumplir su sueño desde pequeña, traía orgullosamente puesta la banda de Konoha en su frente, aunque era ''una frente marquesina'' le importa un pepino.

Partir de este momento sería un grandiosa kunoichi, pero… su equipo también o ¿no? Nah... no importa, si su equipo no lo era, lo seria ella.

A los minutos llego a la academia, vio las puertas cerradas. Tuvo que utilizar el plan B, diseñado para que todos crean que llego a tiempo.

Como siempre entro y se sentó sin que nadie la notara en el fondo del salón, Iruka-sensei iba salido por algunas diligencias y todo lo mundo en lo suyo.

Las niñas empalagosas hacia el pato del Uchiha y los niños molestando por ahí. Bueno ella…durmiendo, recuperando las horas perdidas del trabajo. Era un bullicio completo.

-¡SILENCIO! Bueno ahora en adelante son ninjas de rango bajo, me siento muy orgulloso de todos ustedes y los esfuerzos que hicieron a lo largo de la academia. A partir de aquí ustedes harán su propio camino, les deseo suerte en esto. Empezare a nombrar a los equipos, todos estos están formados según sus capacidades-. Dijo Iruka-sensei sonriendo a todos sus alumnos, llamando la atención de las Uchiha-fans por la esperanza de a una de ellas les tocara con su chico adorado.

-Equipo 10… Shikamaru Nara, Chōji Akimichi e Ino Yamanaka-.

-/Ahh…Que Shikamaru hastiado.

-/Estas papitas están deliciosas/-. A Chōji le valió sobre su nuevo equipo.

-¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTOY CON ESTOS IDIOTAS, SENSEI!? ¡NO ES JUSTO!¡SON UNOS IMBECILES! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME PUSO CON SASUKE-KUN!?- Grito furiosa Ino.

-¡Señorita Yamanaka! ¡Usted no tiene ningún derecho para reclamar! Como he dicho y voy a repetir todos los equipos están formados de una manera balanceada según sus habilidades. Y esto lo no hago yo sino Hokage-sama-. Respondió Iruka fulminándole la mirada a la chica.

Ino se tranquilizó y sentó demasiado molesta, Shikamaru nuevamente se dirigía a dormir y Chōji comía sus papitas.

-Equipo 8… Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame y Hinata Hyūga-.

-Genial-. Murmuro Kiba mirando a sus compañeros. Shino también lo observaba a él y a Hinata.

-/Ahh…No me toco con Naruto-kun/-. Pensó Hinata un poco deprimida.

Hinata miraba sonrojada a un niño rubio en específico, Kiba jugaba con Akamaru con los insectos de Shino.

-Equipo 7… Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Namikaze y Sakura Haruno-.

Todo el mundo estaba en shock, todas las Uchiha-fans se decepcionaron al instante, muchos corazones se rompieron y otros juraron venganza contra cierta chica de cabello rosa que dormía tranquilamente al fondo.

-¡¿POR QUÉ CARAJOS LA FRENTE MARQUESINA ESTA CON SASUKE-KUN?! ¡NO VE QUE ES UNA PERDEDORA BUENA PARA NADA!-. Chillo cierta rubia de ojos azules.

-¡IRUKA-SENSEI! ¡¿QUÉ HICE YO PARA HACER EQUIPO CON EL TEME?! ¡QUE SE VAYA A LA…-. Reprocho un rubio con tres marquitas en cada mejilla, de chaqueta y pantalones naranjados. ¿Quién será?

-¡A CALLAR TODOS! Ino, Sakura fue puesta en este equipo por órdenes del Hokage-sama, mejor dicho, todos los equipos fueron formados por el Hokage. Nadie tiene derecho para formar o deshacer equipos más que el Hokage. Naruto, tu tampoco tienes derecho a reclamar y de insultar a Sasuke aunque seas hijo del Hokage-sama no vale-. Interrumpió Iruka el incendio que se iba a hacer, con esos humos en el aire cualquiera se daría cuenta.

Naruto estaba sentado insultando a diestra y siniestra, Sasuke como todo buen Uchiha permaneció sentado y calmado aunque era por fuera y Sakura seguía recuperando las energías que perdió en el trabajo por la madrugada.

Poco a poco Iruka-sensei fue nombrando a cada equipo, la clase había finalizado y los senseis se iban llevaba a los chicos, las horas fueron pasando a paso lento hasta que quedaron el equipo 7.

Sakura se había despertado y sin decir nada a sus compañeros se fue a dar una vuelta por la academia, Sasuke estaba sentado en su pose ''soy más genial que tú'' en la primera fila y Naruto se estaba hartando de tanta espera.

-Ahh… ¡Esto no se va a quedar así! ¡Ese estúpido sensei no me va a ver la cara de idiota! Nadie se burla del gran Naruto Namikaze-. Reclamo cabreado Naruto que había cogido un borrador para realizarle una broma.

-No tienes la cara de idiota, eres un idiota-. Dijo Sasuke fastidiado.

-Gracias teme…Espera ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTES?!-.

-Y recién te das cuenta, imbécil-.

-Tu cállate ¡TEME!-.

-¡DOBE!-.

-¡TRASERO DE PATO!-.

-¡ENANO TEÑIDO IDIOTA!-.

-¡CARA DE ESTREÑIDO!-.

-¡USURANTOCHI!-.

-¡CALLENSE, CRIOS!-. Grito un hombre parado en la puerta.

Ambos observaron a un jonin peli-plateado que los miraba con fastidio, Naruto lo reconoció al instante y sonrió burlón.

-¡Kakashi-nisan! ¿Qué haces aquí? Yo y mi equipo estamos esperando a nuestro sensei-. Saludo el rubio al mayor con tanta familiaridad.

-Primero es mi equipo y yo…-. Hablo por un instante Kakashi.

-Espere un momento usted no estuvo aquí como para decir eso-. Interrumpió un Naruto confundido a un Kakashi despreocupado.

-¡Cierra el pico, grandísimo imbécil! Así es como se dice 'Mi equipo y yo', no 'Yo y mi equipo'-. Exploto un Sasuke irritado hasta las narices, los Uchihas eran conocidos por no tener 'mucha' paciencia, bueno jamás la tuvieron.

-Ahh… ¿Y cómo dije? Naruto con un plan en mente.

-Yo y mi equipo-.

-¿Y cómo es?-.

-Mi equipo y yo-.

-¿Y cómo dije?-. Se cansó de tanta tontera, golpeo a Naruto y este le devolvió el golpe, y comenzaron a pelear en el piso.

-¡Ya basta! Mocosos inmaduros. ¿Dónde está el tercer miembro?-. Separo a los niños, vio que había dos niños en vez de tres que son usualmente.

-La inútil de Haruno anda paseando por ahí-. Respondió Sasuke sin darle mucha importancia.

-Oigan ¿Ya llego el tipejo?-. Se oyó una voz femenina cerca de la puerta, era ella que caminaba distraída hacia ellos.

-Ahh… ¿Este es el desgraciado que nos hizo esperar tres horas? Y todavía para nada-. Dijo la chica un tanto molesta apuntando vagamente a Kakashi.

-Desgraciado…-. Murmuro enojado, con la tapa de su libro le dio en la cabeza. -Esto es todo. Mi primera impresión de ustedes que son una bola de ineptos anormales, Naruto a partir de ahora soy tu sensei al igual que ustedes dos, no soy tipejo ni desgraciado, oyeron-. Les reto enfadado señalando a cada uno de ellos.

-Los espero en la azotea-. Desapareció inmediato en una nube de polvo.

-Nah… Me da igual. Ahora que vamos a hacer compañeros, espero que seamos buenos amigos-. Hablo Sakura alegre hacia ellos, ofreciéndoles un puño cerrado como saludo; Naruto sonrió amigable choco su puño con el de ella.

-Tsk… Basta de tanta cortesía hay que largarnos donde está el sensei-. Dijo Sasuke con su cara estoica yéndose del salón siguiéndoles Naruto y Sakura detrás de él.

_Hasta aquí todo amigos, hasta el capítulo #2. Gracias por leer_

_Nos leemos al rato ;) _


	3. Capítulo 2: ¡Se presenta el equipo más

** Capítulo #2: ¡Se presenta el equipo más fuerte de toda Konoha! ¡El equipo 7! **

_Como siempre a mí no me pertenecen los personajes de Naruto, ni las técnicas presentadas aquí. Los personajes le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, algunas de las tecnicas presentadas son del mismo Kishimoto, Akira Toriyama y Eiichiro Oda. _

El líder del equipo 7 llego primero a la azotea, prosiguió a apoyarse sobre el barandal a esperar a los mocosos. Al perdedor payaso idiota, el arrogante amargado habilidoso y a la irrespetuosa niñita débil, era típico que los equipos tengan las mismas características que las otras generaciones como la suya o como la de su ex-sensei.

Vio como llegaba primero el arrogante amargado habilidoso con su cara de 'soy más genial que tú' y se sentaba con su pose 'cool' en las escaleras del frente suyo, después llego el hijo de su sensei el perdedor payaso idiota sentándose relajado en el lado izquierdo de Sasuke. Al final vino la irrespetuosa niñita débil se sentó al estilo indio en las escaleras en el lado derecho de Sasuke mirando como pasaban las nubes.

-Okey. Terminemos el show de inmediato, preséntense-. Dijo sin rodeos el jonnin sumamente aburrido.

-Entonces ¿Qué decimos? Kakashi-nisan-. Respondió Naruto confundido.

-Ya te dije que no me llames Kakashi- nisan sino Kakashi-sensei, pues presentarse… decir su nombre, su edad, lo que les gusta y lo que no les gusta; sus hobbies y sus sueños o metas a futuro. ¿Cachi o no cachi?-. Detallo rápidamente todo lo tenían que decir los chicos.

-Si el rubio con complejo de gato.

-Genial-. Respondió la peli-rosa con brazos sobre su nuca.

-Hmp-. Sasuke le dio el visto bueno.

-Bien ¿Quién empieza? ¿Voluntarios?-. Pregunto el peli-plata mirando aburridamente a todos ellos. Ninguno de ellos se atrevió a presentarse.

-Veo que nadie se presenta entonces lo hare yo… Me llamo Kakashi Hatake, bueno ya lo saben gracias a Naruto, los años que tenga no les importa, lo que me guste y no me guste… no les gustaría saberlo, mis hobbies… tengo muchos hobbies y mis metas en el futuro… pues… que les puedo decir… jamás he tenido a metas a futuro, ahora ¿Quién sigue?-. Explico sonriendo con su ojito feliz, los niños le miraron raro.

-/No nos dijo nada importante/-. Pensaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-¡Yo! Primero Kakashi-nisensei, Kakashi-sensei-. Se aterrorizo el pequeño rubio al ver el ojo matador de alguna vez fue su niñero.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze, tengo 12 años, me gusta es comer ramen y estar con mis padres, lo que no me gusta es esperar en general y al pato del teme, mis hobbies son las bromas y probar los distintos tipos de ramen y mi más grande sueño es estar en esa montaña, ser superior a mi padre, el mejor hokage de todos los tiempos, para que la gente reconozca que yo soy Naruto Namikaze, no el hijo de Minato Namikaze, sino Naruto Namikaze el mejor hokage de la aldea escondida entre las el rubio reacomodándose la banda reguladora, observando la cara de su padre en el monte de los kages. Sus compañeros se sorprendieron bastante, Sasuke porque un perdedor soñara eso y Sakura porque él tiene la meta que su papa cuando tenía su edad, de seguro será el hokage que prometía ser.

-/Tiene el mismo sueno de sus padres, se anota que es hijo de ellos/-. Pensó Kakashi sonriendo sobre la máscara.

-Ahora el del medio-.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, tengo 12 años, lo que me gusta son los tomates y el entrenamiento y lo que no son las fanáticas, los perdedores y los débiles, mis hobbies es entrenar y cultivar tomates, mi meta no solo es una meta porque será una realidad derrotare a mi hermano y seré el Uchiha mas fuerte entre todas las generaciones sin importar quienes han tenido ese título antes, porque yo lo lograre-. El Uchiha todavía estaba sentado tranquilo pero en su mirada se podía ver determinación brillando en sus ojos oscuros.

-/Este chiquillo se parece a mí cuando tenía su edad/-. Pensó Kakashi melancólico.

-Ahora la que me dijo tipejo y desgraciado-. Las risas silenciosas de Naruto se escucharon por las escaleras. Ella dejo de mirar con una mirada indiferente, cambio en una alegre junto con su sonrisa.

-Bueno: tipejo o desgraciado ¿Cuál de los dos? Aunque las dos le quedan bien-.

-Estoy esperando rosadita-.

-No soy rosadita, soy Sakura Haruno, tengo 11 años, lo que me gusta son los dangos, la comida, las artes marciales, el té y la lectura; lo que no me gusta es que menosprecien a una persona cuando ni siquiera la conocen y en realidad tengo tres metas que cumplir. La primera es honrar a mi clan y su legado, la segunda es poder estar nuevamente con una persona especial y la tercera pero no menos importante es que dentro de poco seré la mejor kunoichi que haya existido para todos sepan que los mejores pueden venir de donde sea y puede ser quien sea que se lo proponga, y esa voy a hacer yo sin importar lo que los demás digan yo seré esa kunoichi ¡SHANNARO!-. La Haruno termino de presentarse con un puño en el frente como promesa jamás romperá, el peli-plata miraba sorprendido a la niñita era como una mezcla rara de sus fallecidos compañeros de equipo, el rubio y el azabache también estaban igual al peli-plateado disimuladamente, menos un rubio porque demasiado obvio.

-/Esta niña se parece demasiado a aquella mujer que tiene el elemento imán y más con el tic verbal. Confirmado. Estos niños fueron escogidos para formar una nueva generación por Minato-sama, Naruto es idéntico a Minato pero con el sueño de Kushina, Sasuke es una copia de Mikoto-san con la actitud de Fugaku-san, Sakura es idéntica a Kizashi-sama, un shinobi a la altura de Minato. Son los hijos del equipo de Jiraiya-sama, genial tendré que lidiar con los bebes del equipo que gano la tercera guerra shinobi/-. Kakashi se dijo mentalmente con una suave risa debajo de su máscara.

-Es genial que todos ustedes tengan gustos y metas diferentes será más fácil identificarlos a cada uno, los veo mañana a primera hora del día en el campo de entrenamiento #7 para una prueba de supervivencia-. Se paró sobre la barandilla, esperando a que el rubio abriera su bocota.

-¿Cuál prueba? En la academia incluso hicimos una prueba para estar aquí sentados-. Acertó cuando el rubio hizo la pregunta necia.

-Esta es una prueba para determinar quién de ustedes es capaz de ser un ninja, es un examen donde el 34% de los que se graduaron tienen la posibilidad de aprobar, así que los espero a las 5:00 de la mañana, sin desayunar o les pateo el trasero a los tres-. Hablo con su ojo matador y una voz de ultratumba causando malestar en Sasuke, terror en Naruto y miedo en Sakura. Y desapareció en una nube de polvo.

-/He recibido miradas peores y de mejor calidad que esa/-. Pensó Sasuke refiriéndose a su padre enojado murmurando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra.

-/Kakashi-nisan cada día está más chiflado, quizás sea por la vejez/-. Dijo mentalmente Naruto realmente ´serio' poniendo un mano debajo de su barbilla.

-/Genial, ellos son mi equipo, sé que todos los equipos son hechos por Minato-sensei, el pato Uchiha le interesa un rábano lo que nos pase al rubio y a mí, el rubio… a leguas se nota que es un tipo de esos graciosos que hacen bromas malas. Pero intentare hacer equipo con ellos aunque me cueste, y me costara bastante con el desgraciado impuntual y el culo de pato, pero lo intentare/-. Fue interrumpida por Naruto que se paró delante de ellos.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a comer ramen? Como equipo para conocernos más, ¿Quién viene?-. Los invito a ambos a su lugar favorito y también el de su mamá.

-Me largo-. Dijo Sasuke estoico y se fue de la azotea hacia el barrio Uchiha.

-¿Comer ramen?-. Pregunto Sakura.

-Sí, a eso era, pero el amargado de Sasuke no quiso, así que tú puedes venir conmigo a comer ramen, ya que a ti te gusta la comida y podemos conocernos más para tener eso del compañerismo y esas cosas de equipo-. Hablo un Naruto entre nervioso y contento, para ser sincero quería conocer más a la alumna de su padre, en el caso de Sasuke, ese se puede ir solito a la...

-/Él se parece mucho a su papá, su personalidad es como la de su mamá. Me está invitado a comer, tengo hambre así que voy a ir/-. No era una mala oportunidad, comería y conocería a la copia descarada de su sensei. Mataría a dos pájaros de un tiro.

-Vamos-. Acepto y Naruto se puso a celebrar, ella se levantó de inmediato y comenzaron a saltar por los tejados hasta llegar al lugar donde es el lugar favorito de Naruto.

Pasaron varios minutos donde recorriendo por los techos de las villas, ella no sabía ni por donde iba, hasta que el rubio aterrizo en una calle cerca de varios locales.

-¡TE PRESENTO AL MAGNIFICO, INCREÍBLE, INSUPERABLE ICHIRAKU RAMEN! ¡DONDE PREPARAN EL PLATILLO MAS DELICIOSO DE TODO EL PLANETA! ¡EL RAMEN!-. En definitiva Naruto estaba emocionado a más no poder, Sakura miraba a él y a todos confundida, primera vez que venía por aquí. El rubio sin aviso cogió de la mano de la peli-rosa y se lo llevo corriendo hacia el local que estaba al frente, sintió que paro de repente porque se había sentado. Prosiguió a sentarse también, a su manera, los demás clientes ya le miraban raro pero para ella ya era habitual.

El local es pequeño pero acogedor, el rubio estaba saltando de alegría en su asiento, las demás personas con un eje de asco se fueron rápidamente del local dejándolos a ellos y los dueños; un gesto triste casi indetectable paso por la cara del rubio, la peli-rosa se dio cuenta de aquello pero se quedó callada con una cara seria. El volvió a sonreír cuando vio a los cocineros del local.

-¡Ohayo Teuchi-jisan, Ayame-oneesan! ¡Dos tazones de ramen de cerdo recién preparado!-. La chica llamada Ayame se retiró hacia la cocina, el padre de la chica de nombre Teuchi se les acerco a ellos.

-Hola a ti también Naruto-chan ¿Quién es la chica que te acompaña? Acaso es tu novia-. Naruto se puso rojito y gritaba para que deje de burlarse de él, Teuchi estaba riendo tan fuerte que esta se escuchaba por la cocina.

-/¿Novia? ¿Por qué se pone así por esa palabra? Parece que le dio fiebre/-. Pensó ella con todo lo está ocurriendo, el ambiente era agradable y cálido, la chica de cocina salió de allí gritando que se callara, su padre aún se carcajeaba más bajito, el rubio todavía tenía la cara colorada.

-Dos órdenes de ramen de cerdo servidos. Buen provecho-. Y se retiró al igual que el señor mayor. El rubio de inmediato empezó a comer el tazón como si fuera un tornado que succiona todo, miro con sorpresa la sopa humeante frente ella, así que este es el dichoso ramen que tanto le gusta al rubio, con el primer bocado el cambio la perspectiva del plato, era como si él lo hubiera preparado para ella como en aquellos tiempos.

-¿Qué tal el ramen?- . Pregunto el rubio.

-Esta delicioso, primera vez que lo pruebo-. Respondió la de cabello rosa.

-¡¿ENSERIO?!-. Grito Naruto sorprendiendo a las personas de los alrededores.

-Oye, no grites que estoy a lado tuyo, y si, recién acabo de comerlo-. Naruto miro rápidamente al tazón de la peli-rosa, efectivamente estaba vacío.

-¿Pero cómo?-.

-Soy muy rápida hehehe-.

-En una carrera entre mi papá y tu ¿Quién ganaría?-.

-Tu papá-.

-¿Por qué? ¿No serias tú?-.

-Porque él es el hombre más rápido sobre la faz de la tierra, o como le dicen 'El flash amarillo de la hoja' puede que sea mi sensei pero cuando sea esa kunoichi competiré contra él y le ganare-. Otra vez con esa mirada recargada de determinación en sus orbes jades, aunque sonara imposible eso lo hacía interesante, a pesar de que el sería mejor que su padre no creería posible que ella sea capaz de ganarle en una pelea mano a mano. Eso sería una broma de mal gusto.

-¿Qué tal si tenemos una pelea antes de que Kakashi-nisan llegue al campo de entrenamiento?-. Termino de comer y con la misma mirada la desafió. A ella, en vez de gritarle que estaba loco y contarle el mismo cuento de que: 'a las mujeres no se les golpea', ella sonrió alegre, esto lo confundió.

-Genial, pelearemos en el campo que el desgraciado dijo hace rato, te demostrare a ti y a los otros de que estoy hecha-. Dijo entusiasmada parándose del banquillo yéndose hacia fuera.

-Entonces está decidido. ¡Tú y yo! ¡Una pelea mano a mano! Sin armas, ni genjustu, porque soy malo en eso, se acepta el ninjustu y lo último que solo es una batalla amistosa ¡Hecho!-. Estrecharon sus manos como si fuera un pacto. –Por si acaso estamos en el centro norte de la aldea, sé que estas perdida pero guíate por la montaña de los hokages será más fácil para que llegues a tu casa o a otro lugar que quieras ir, nos vemos mañana-. Termino de hablar el rubio pago los tazones y fue alejándose del local, despidiéndose de una posible amiga. Mientras la peli-rosa todavía sonríe alegre, por fin era alguien de desafiar como era él y su padre, se necesitaba de mucho entrenamiento para estar a su altura.

Lo único de que estaba seguro es que el día de mañana seria genial.

_Próximamente ¡Naruto vs Sakura, el hijo vs la alumna! ¡Kakashi Hatake entra en escena! Hasta el capítulo 3 XD_


End file.
